a small town girl
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world" aka. an AU in which Denise is the new secretary at ParadiseProductions tackling love, life, work and her boss COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look a new story from Silent Sparrow but she is yet to update ether Downfall or Shadows of the Past Have no fear ! SoP will be updated in the coming weeks since I have been on holiday also thanks to HolyHolly I think that is her name for reminding me when I forget - have no fear the new chapter and the following chapter just need some minor editing and then they are ready to go yay!**

**Anyway on to the story this is an AU (you have been warned ) I am guesstimating at around 6-7 chapters with a epilogue but we may not get that far and the epilogue may come sooner but this is unlikely.I tried to be faithful to the characterisation of M and D in this fic but they may become OOC in parts sorry in advance,Moray is basically the boss who sleeps with everyone,you may also see some familiar faces**

**SS xx ps.I love describing what Denise wears just so I can picture it in my head **

me Sir there was a knock at the door and Moray's secretary no soon to be ex-secretary entered a young yet pretty brunette walked in not a wobble on her high heels like she was when she first was a young attractive female he knew she would not be with him for long in fact 3 months was a record.

"Sir the new secretary is here to see you."

"Bring her in then Elle"he winked and he couldn't help notice the blush that spread across her face he knew he would forget her quickly.

The new secretary entered wearing a black shortish skirt and a flowing cobalt blue blouse she wore her blonde hair down to her shoulders.

"And who do you happen to be?" Moray leaned back into chair

"Denise Lovett,sir" she met his gaze her sky blue eyes into his brown "your new secretary"a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I did English at St Andrews" she added "sir " quickly

"So what makes you want to work for me and this company?" he was intrigued and attracted to something he saw behind those blue eyes.

" I want the public to know what really goes on in the world and for them to be interested also in what is also going on in their own county and around the world,I have found most people are ignorant to the events international and also locally,so applying for this job seemed like a step in the right direction,sir" she smiled the gesture brightening up her face

"Well Denise" he liked the way her name was on his tongue "that was quite a speech you put on,I am sure Jane or someone can show you to your desk and give you a tour of the place. I hope you enjoy your time with us and I know we will be seeing a lot more of each other, you are my secretary after all"he winked but she stemmed unaffected and smiled once more before leaving and Moray tried to get back on with his work, when he couldn't he sent her an email

From-jm•paradiseproductions

To - dl•paradiseproductions

Welcome to the team hope you enjoy working here.

Could you come and pick some papers up soon? JM-CEO

The reply was almost immediate

From - dl•paradiseproductions

To - jm•paradiseproductions

Of course. I will be right up DL-Secretary to JM.

With in a few minutes she was up,her head around the door. "Yes sir"

"Just these Denise."he gestured towards the paper that lay in a pile on the side of his desk "Don't take too long please" he said as she was leaving being unable to stop staring as she walked away

"I will update you through the day. Enjoy the remainder of the afternoon sir" she said as she left.

Hours later, after countless emails updating Moray on Denise's progress, there was suddenly no more and as it was late he went to check on her. Only to find her alsleep at her desk,her head lying on the desk,her high heels kicked under the table,her skirt had ridden up to reveal some leg that Moray had to stop himself looking poked her shoulder slightly fighting the urge to touch her bare skin,she groaned. "Denise"he shook her awake

"Oh sorry sir, I feel alsleep" her eyes were glazed over with sleep which she soon wiped away

"I can see, have you finished the papers?"

"Yes sir I have " she pushed the stack towards him "Got anymore for me,sir?"

"Yes Denise but I think they can wait till never told me you had glasses" " "Ahh yes sir I didn't think to tell you,I only use them for reading really but I don't bother wearing them"

"Well maybe you should wear them more they suit you"he said with a wink as he left

" Now get some rest now I need you wake and refreshed with that smile of yours for tomorrow"

**AN-Well there you go the first instalment with a few still lined up,I decided I would make Moray a flirt just for the fun of it, please read and review I love seeing what you think! Also since not all of the plot is set in stone you can message on ether here if you have an account or on tumblr to let one know if you want me to include anything or if you just want a good old chit chat**

**I would like to say one last "hi" to any of my school who I forced to read this - Poor you! Beta anyone I can cope you grammar and that stuff **

**SS xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A small town girl chapter 2 "Midnight"

**AN-Heres the long awaited chapter two, thanks for all the reviews so far this is only the beginning so keep them coming. Reviews make my world go around!**

**Double figures already thank you so much!**

**Nothing you recognise is mine**

**Until next time**

**SS xx**

* * *

Months and months went pass and as repetitive as they were Moray always enjoyed see Denise's smile at different points of the day and her regular emails to update him on how much paperwork he gave her and how many late night they spent emailing-however unprofessional they may be. over the many months of emailing,he had learning that she hated Japanese food apart from sushi , her favourite colour was blue and the little things about her interested him. He enjoyed their easy chatter and friendship, something to distract him from all the other emails about the countless programs people wanted him to approve for production.

A conference was coming up for some Italian company who wanted to con mission several projects from knew he had to take a secretary to accompany him just to take notes and keep up with the sheer amount of paperwork he would be collecting over the week and a bit and although he had another secretary he knew she was currently on maternity leave and would be unable to travel, so Denise would have to come. At least he knew she wouldn't try and bore him out of his mind with pointless small talk he would actually be able to talk to her about some interesting topics .

He had told her to pack smart clothes for the evening out with clients,they needed to make a good impression and having a beautiful and smart girl by his side could hurt when it came to attract 30 something and above was told to expect long days and nights with lots of work. The week went by uneventfully they meet new contacts dining out some nights with just with each others but most nights with clients and more nights then not Denise did not go back to the hotel alone. Infact the morning after many clients were happy to sign contracts still wearing last nights clothes while Denise batted her eyelids at them and smirked smugly in their direction before showing them out. That girl would definately be getting a raise Moray thought to himself

When he had told Denise to pack smart clothes she had not disappointed turning out in some nice dresses which showed off her body that he had a hardtime not staring and tried not to notice the blood that shot down below and when she came downstairs in a beautiful dark blue dress on their last night even for a man who never really noticed what people worn,he couldn't not help but stare as she walked down the did looked good,he could guess it was like taking candy from a child charming their clients.

He only realise he was staring when she interrupted his trail of thought

"So I guess we should get going"She flashed him a quick smile

"Yeah I guess we should"He walked to the awaiting car "The marketing boys are catching dinner earlier they tell me so its just me and you. Sorry if I am poor company"

"I hardly think you will be,sir" she replied with warmth as she sat in the seat moving over to let him. He got in closing the door behind him and they were off, with Moray regretting the two glass of wine he had drunk at the bar waiting for Denise. This would be an eventful night.

The last night they dined alone at a quiet seafood restaurant , with alcohol and talk running high Moray could help in his drunken state but stroke her leg under the table and lets just say That night nethier of them went back to their hotel rooms alone.

* * *

**AN: inserts suggestive ending **

**Yep they finally got some it may seem super quick for it to happen in only chapter 2 but this chapter is set after about 4 months of working together as said at the beginning and let just remember they were both not in the right frame of mind to think properly. Moray probably more then Denise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Contains some suggestive language but hopefully not too graphic. If uncomfortable don't read**

A small town girl 

Chapter 3- "Morning after"

* * *

She woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the half closed curtain. She turned to find her boss's eyes closed in sleep. There was a smile on his face and an arm had wrapped around her shoulder during the night. She smiled to herself thinking of last night or at least the bits she could remember.

She didn't usually sleep with anyone with a mind clouded by drink. She has drunk too was sure none of her drinks had been spiked but she feared it was the countless shots she had drunk over the course of the night. She shrudder. She was a shots girl,infact she like to think of herself more as fruity cocktail complete with mini umbrella and coloured straw.

They were taking a train home Moray had told her that much before he had jumped in bed with her. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later , they had dancing in circles around each other, flirting like there was no tomorrow and stealing kisses after work hours. All innocent until now.

Lets just get this straight,Denise didnt sleep with just anyone, only ones with benefits and always with a her regret this time had broken the second of those two simple rules. Their clients had been good fun and they had their perks. She had been given crystal clear instructions to get the deals no matter what but that never meant in her books sleep with them.

She cringed if last night got out to the office. She would make sure it didn't, but not in a creepy way. She cursed sofly under her a mess she had got herself into. She should never had let him sweet talk her because he was very good with the charming,good enough to get her into bed with him

Admittedly with most clients she had usually got them totally hammered but not unconscious, pulled them to a hotel room, took her dress and their clothes off, got them into bed, kissed them a bit, got them naked and the next morning pretend they had actually slept together by leaving a very sweet note before returning to her room. Mere child play. Then boom they sign the contact next morning and she gets one happy boss and one happy bank account. Happy rich clients meant tips and connections.

That was until last night Moray was a mistake but a good mistake and also a very bad mistake,It was complicated. He had been good and she had enjoyed it, the attraction had been there for months they just hadn't acted on it until last night. Although the tiniest bit of herself had regretted, she had slept with her boss. It would be complicated. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table- 8:50am.

She closed her eyes willing for sleep that just wouldn't come, her mind was full of questions she needed to answer,things she needed to do, people she needed to see and places she needed to life would not just be last hotel rooms and early work mornings,she needed needed more then just being a secretary in one of the now numerous production companies.

She opened her eyes when she felt Moray stir. He turned towards her "hi" his voice was soft and gentle with definately a hint of tiredness in there too.

"Hi" she replied back

"you are up early" he murmured "did i not tire you out" he had a smirk on his face

"No Sir I wasn't completely tired out by you"She smirked

"well I will have to fix that wouldn't i ?" he replied pressing kisses against her neck

"What about the train?" she replied

" I think we have enough time before the train. I want to memorize every part of you"

"Well you better get a move on then" she said with a laugh

She would sure be tired on the train...

* * *

_Teaser for the next few chapters -"I want you to know that I'm serious. You're not a hook up. You're not a friend with benefits. You're more than that to me."_

**AN- Inserts yet another suggestive ending H****ope you enjoyed that if not then tell me why!. That is all of the matures themes over and done with.**

**I didn't feel comfortable with making them too graphic so if you wanted them in their full glory and stuff it didn't really happen,dont blame me and move on. **

**Long AN to follow**

**Sorry if this feels a bit too short for you but this to me is only "a short story" project as I like to call it so the chapters will not be as long as most be expected in a proper story and plot shouldn't be too demanding for all you folk or for me to write which is good but this may cause characters to be a bit less developed then I would have liked but this was all I could fit in this time frame that I gave the story and in advance! **

**Also just to note addicted to the tudors at the moment.**

**By the way I am not really sorry if Moray or Denise in your mind have gone a bit OOC this is AU for a reason jeez**

* * *

**ATTENTION- this may be the last chapter I upload in a while. I am starting year 11 and all the work and stuff that goes with it and even though most of the chapters for this story are near completion or complete I don't think I will time to update them for a while since they do all need a double check and an AN which takes some time to write.**

**Also if you check out my profile there is a more winded explanation to this issue. Please don't be annoyed and I hope you understand that my education comes first**

**Until next time **

**SS xx**

**ps keep those reviews comin'**


	4. Chapter 4

A Small Town Girl

Chapter 4 "Plans"

The weeks to follow after the business trips returned much to normal but both Denise and Moray seemed absent from their desks more often. Morays pay as you go bill went through the roof. Denise just laughed when he complained about the about of money he was spend on everything as she sat with him after work hours. Telling him it was his own fault and there most be a very special person for him to spend so much money on them. The number of boxes of Chineses in Denise's bin doubled. With her inbox going from 10 a day to 30 emails a day at minimum .

Denise seemed happy and she was. She had made friends in the office weekly going out for drinks with the girls much to Morays protest. She ignores him most of the time just did send the occasional annoyed/mildly annoyed texts or emails, scolding him for being so childish and selfish. She had other friends then just him in the office and she infact did have a life outside of work that did not involve Moray. The occasional time there did have a proper arguement it usually ended in some late night antics which was tight lipped about the next day infact she never really talked about it.

_ Friend_ she had never call him her lover or anything like that, he didn't know where they stood. He wanted more but he didn't want to push it to far in fear he may lose her and since she seemed perfectly happy with their situation at the moment and even though they got to properly sleeping together since that night in Italy.

However months after the conference it was bit of a different story he had thought it would just happen and when it did, he didn't question why but he could feel the spark going out of their relationship if he could even call it that.

She had called him something of a hormonal teenager when he said he wanted her again and wouldn't talk to him for days about anything that wasn't work related and even when she did actually talk to him it was always in or just a little bit after work hours. Infact in recent months she seems to be leaving earlier and earlier he guessed to avoid any awkward conversations with him they would usually have after hours. She was very much in control of that and him but soon that would all change he hoped since he had a plan.

He enjoyed the time they had spent together in the weeks after Italy when he felt like they were closer, now he felt like she was drifting anyway. Yes they were still friends but not like they used to and he didn't want them to slowly but surely drift away she was more then a work place fling to him what ? He didn't know yet but he needed that definition of them. He couldn't just go on wondering

* * *

'_Cause every word and every turn_

_Every sign points to your hurt_

_With every hour your drifting futher away_

* * *

**_AN- sorry if you felt this was short because it is just a filler chapter so was not meant to be super long the next one is longer ( I hope!) and since nearly all of the rest of the chapters have been written or have been mapped out and have been planned to be written soon hopefully if it all works out then you should get all the chapters quicker then I would have them out if I hadn't written any of them Which is always good! _**

**_However the chapters will for sure be coming out slower a full explanation can be found on my profile bit basically this is just a very important year for me and I don't want to mess it up one bit. I hope you will understand my dear readers_**

**_I love all of my readers and reviewers _**

**_Until next time _**

**_SS xx_**


End file.
